


Limbo

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hija i jej przygody w nie zawsze bezpiecznym Limbo, dub-con, na wszelki wypadek, należy spodziewać się dziwnych i różnych kinków, nawet cięższego kalibru, plot twisty :D, zgadnijcie o kim mowa w rozdziale 2 XD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Hija i jej przygody w nie zawsze bezpiecznym Limbo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane dla znajomej osoby :)

  
  


    Limbo było dziwnym miejscem. Hija całe swoje życie sądziła, że rozumiała to bardzo dobrze; w końcu jako podopieczna Księcia Tajemnic słyszała wiele opowieści, tajnych i mniej sekretnych o rozciągającej się między Niebem a Piekłem krainie, w której aniołowie i demony żyli od lat we względnym pokoju. A jednak ani nauki Razjela, ani tysiące lat dorastania pod okiem zahartowanego w polityce Gabriela nie przygotowało ją na życie na własną rękę, w tak zwykłym i jednocześnie przerażającym miejscu. Bo nawet tutaj była inna. Ludzka krew, która płynęła w niej od zarania ziemskich dziejów była jak piętno, po którym każdy mógł poznać jej prawdziwą naturę anomalii. Lecz choć i tutaj nazywaną ją za plecami wiedźmą, większość mieszkańców Limbo skupiała się na własnym, wolno płynącym życiu.

 

    Hija czasami czuła, że udało się jej zostawić za sobą niedawne przeżycia. Uwięzienie w Pustce, rozłąkę z Daimonem, obrzydliwe ulice Ziemi. Czasami jednak gniew płonął w jej żyłach niczym żywy ogień, ilekroć zamazane wspomnienia tamtych wydarzeń nabierały ostrości, a ona nie mogła dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nic nie było. Razjel zbrukał czarną magią miejsce, które nazywała domem. Nie dla  _ niej _ , ale by móc ją wykorzystać przeciw aniołowi, którego pokochała z wzajemnością, a któremu Pan wydał okrutny rozkaz. Wszyscy oni byli tylko marionetkami, za których sznurki pociągał ktoś inny, a Hija nie zamierzała nigdy więcej być niczyją kukiełką. Gdy tylko w końcu odzyskała zmysły na tyle, by zrozumieć jak ją wykorzystano, jak straszną zbrodnie popełnił Pan Tajemnic, jaki był jej własny udział i cena uwolnienia, nie pozostało jej nic innego jak ucieczka ze srebrnego dominium Regenta Nieba. I tak też odeszła, w nadziei, że tu, w obcym sobie Limbo odnajdzie w końcu spokój, zrozumie kim naprawdę jest i, może, odkupi swe własne winy.

 

    I wszystko szło dobrze; miała swój własny dom na obrzeżach spokojnej, anielskiej dzielnicy Limbo - na tyle blisko murów Królestwa Niebieskiego, by czuć się bezpiecznie i na tyle daleko, by żyć swobodnie bez przytłaczającej obecności Razjela, Gabriela czy ukochanego Daimona. Jakaś część niej nadal kochała nieumarłego anioła - wiedziała, że nigdy nie przestanie go miłować. Ale to nie było sprawiedliwe wobec niego, ani jej samej by trwać w związku, który przynosił więcej cierpienia niż radości. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy oboje próbowali poskładać swe życie na nowo. Potrzebowała czasu, przestrzeni by myśleć bez obaw przed zatrutymi słowami, które na powrót pomieszałyby jej zmysły, zniewoliły jej własny umysł. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy prowadziła swój własny magiczny interes i choć warzenie specyfików dla prostych mieszkańców było nudne, niegodne jej wielkiego talentu, nie była to też zła praca. Ot, coś, by mieć jakieś zajęcie, nim na dobre zdecyduje co zrobić ze swym życiem, jak poskładać wciąż zamazane, nieostre wspomnienia w całość.

 

    I wszystko szło dobrze, aż do tej nocy.

 

    Za oknem zimny wiatr hulał między opustoszałymi ulicami, wtórując wściekłym rykom burzy. Hija niespokojnie wierciła się na łóżku, czując, że coś złego się dzieje wokół, lecz ilekroć sprawdzała swe magiczne bariery chroniące dom, żadna z nich nie była naruszona w najmniejszy sposób. Bała się, że jeśli zaśnie, na nowo ujrzy twarz podstarzałej anielicy, poprzez którą Razjel wykupił ją ze szponów nicości, na nowo usłyszy własne okrutne słowa  _ jak śmiała mnie dotknąć _ , jakby naprawdę należała do grona nieskalanych Świetlistych Panien - a przecież sama była tylko anomalią, owocem grzesznego związku jej ojca z nieznaną ziemianką. Ale bała się też leżeć w przytulnym łóżku, taka bezradna i zagubiona, spragniona silnych ramion Daimona, ciepłych słów, towarzystwa.

 

    Poderwała się jak oparzona, gdy wyczuła drgnienie magii w pokoju obok. Wiedziała, że ktoś właśnie tam się zmaterializował, a strach chwycił ją za serce. Tylko trzy osoby mogły zjawić się w jej domu pomimo potężnych barier, które osobiście ustanowiła zaraz po wybudowaniu domu. Mogła być wściekła na Razjela, rozczarowana Gabrielem i rozżalona wobec Daimona, lecz wiązało ich coś więcej, niż ostatnie przykrości. Wiedziała, że Pan odszedł bez słowa wieki temu, a każdy dzień krył w sobie niebezpieczeństwo iż prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Mogła być pełna złości, lecz własne uczucia i krzywdy nie znaczyły nic w porównaniu z niekończącym się chaosem, który pochłonie świat, jeśli niepożądane osoby poznają najstraszniejszą tajemnicę Niebios. Niespodziewany gość oznaczać mógł tylko kłopoty i tego Hija lękała się ponad wszystko.

 

    Nim zdążyła zareagować, drzwi do jej prywatnej sypialni otwarły się z cichym jękiem, a serce zamarło na widok Daimona, o ciemnych jak skrzydło kruka włosach, twarzy wilczej i jakże pięknej w swej surowości. Na ułamek sekundy jego bezdenne oczy zalśniły dziwnym blaskiem, gdy omiótł spojrzeniem jej jedwabną, cienką koszulę nocną. Hija jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak obnażona a jednocześnie zbyt grubo ubrana. Zadrżała, nie wiedząc czy to strach czy jakieś inne uczucie w niej wzbierało, obudzone przez samą obecność potężnego Świetlistego. A potem anioł wymówił jej imię zachrypniętym, głębokim głosem i nim się spostrzegła był już przy niej, całował, zatapiał szorstkie palce w jej kobaltowych, miękkich lokach.

 

    Jego dotyk był pełen desperacji i głodu, a Hija jak nigdy nie pragnęła go bardziej. Czuła jak krew wzbiera w niej, a wraz z nią budzi się coś innego, przez wieki odrzucanego - namiętność ludzkiej kobiety. Dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, gdy nagle poczuła jak palce ukochanego zanurzają się między pióra delikatnych skrzydeł, a z jej gardła wymknął się jęk przyjemności, ciche błaganie o więcej. Daimon przylgnął do niej mocniej, potężnymi ramionami obejmując kobietę całą, całując po odsłoniętym gardle, delikatnej szczęce, opuszku ucha. Jego zapach, namacalna bliskość, napierająca twardość odbierały Hiji resztki zmysłów, aż nie poddała się całkowicie zaistniałej sytuacji.

 

    Z urywanym oddechem osunęła się na przyjemnie miękki łoże, a anioł padł na kolana tuż przy skraju posłania i zaczął obsypywać jej obnażone uda pocałunkami. Gorący oddech drażnił wrażliwą skórę, usta to muskały to napierały na nią, niestrudzenie przybliżając się do pobudzonego łona, które Hija bez namysłu rozwarła dla ukochanego. Minęło kilka minut nim pocałunki anioła w końcu dotarły ku intymnemu wejściu, lecz dla niej była to katorga trwająca wieczność i tylko palce mężczyzny, które delikatnie zaczęły ją pieścić, mogły jej to zadośćuczynić. Tak sądziła, nim poczuła język ukochanego, jak wdzierał się w jej mokrą jamę, eksplorował niczym doświadczony badacz. Powoli, lecz pewnie, wiedząc kiedy pozwolić sobie na zuchwałość drocząc się z najwrażliwszymi obszarami, a kiedy tylko delikatnie smakować, pieścić, nagradzać. Ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jej płaskim brzuchu, stabilizując jej rozdrgane ciało i to ciepło było zbyt przytłaczające dla jej krzyczących zmysłów.

 

    Czuła, jak skrzydła napinały się w oczekiwaniu, jak drżały, rozpościerały się i składały bez jej woli, ilekroć Daimon zatopił w niej swój język, wdarł się długim palcem w wilgotne wnętrzne. Ciepło jego ciała niemal parzyło ją, przeszywało do kości.

 

    Wiedziała, że nie tak powinno być, że ona i Daimon nie mogli być ze sobą, nie powinni, nie tak, ale jej zdrowy rozsądek gdzieś wyparował, dał się zdławić słabej, ludzkiej naturze, którą od wieków ukrywała pod skórą, z której drwiła w twarz rodzonego ojca.

 

    Wiedziała, że nie powinna ulegać, ale to ciepło... ciepło rozlewające się wewnątrz niej, wypełniające podnieceniem wargi, które drgały spragnione pełności, które nie mogły się doczekać rozwarcia i spenetrowania… to ciepło bijące z Daimona, tak bliskie, tak realne, tak  _ żywe _ … nie było właściwe, szeptała jakaś myśl, lecz jej ciało już wyginało się niesione nieznanym uczuciem przyjemności.

 

\-  _ Daimon _ … - zdołała szepnąć, przymykając oczy nim mruknęła inne, potężniejsze słowo. 

 

    Na ułamek sekundy pokój wypełnił jasny blask, a potem wszystko utonęło w chłodnej ciemności. Hija z trudem opanowała się, ciągle na krawędzi rozsądku i pełnego uniesienia. Wsłuchując się w swój urwany oddech, próbowała nie myśleć o pulsującym, spragnionym łonie, które już spazmatycznie drgało w oczekiwaniu na upragnioną pełność. Próbowała ignorować obce uczucie rozsadzania w intymnych okolicach i twardość delikatnych piersi.

 

    Minęły długie minuty nim mogła podnieść się ze swego miejsca i spojrzeć na uwięzionego magicznie inkuba. Nadal nosił twarz Daimona, lecz wilcze rysy anioła zatraciły swoją drapieżność, ukazując strach złapanej kreatury. Hija mogła go zniszczyć, wręcz powinna to zrobić. Nienawidziła być oszukiwana, ani tym bardziej wykorzystywana, lecz dotyk inkuba obudził w niej coś więcej niż gniew. Sprawił, że na moment poczuła się prawdziwą kobietą; nie anomalią, nie błędem, o którym nikt publicznie nie mówi. Przez moment nie wstydziła się swojej ludzkiej krwi w ciele anielicy. A co więcej, na krótką chwilę na nowo była z Daimonem i nic nie dzieliło ich, żadne boskie plany, żadne machinacje Gabriela, żadne magiczne rytuały Razjela. Inkub uświadomił jej boleśnie jak bardzo pragnęła dotyku ukochanego, jak bardzo jego samego pragnęła. Ale dłonie Daimona nigdy nie emanowały ciepłem, jego całe ciało było zimne niczym zwłoki trupa. Wiedziała o tym dobrze, choć przecież nie mieli tylu okazji by razem spędzić czas, by się lepiej poznać. Tak naprawdę to desperacja i samotność pchnęły ich ku sobie; nieumarły niszczyciel światów i nefilim o magicznych mocach. Dwie anomalie, dwa wynaturzenia, które Niebo musiało znosić, lecz nigdy nie kochało, nie chciało widzieć.

 

    Hija przymknęła oczy by zdusić rodzącą się rozpacz, by nie pamiętać, by żadna podstarzała anielica nie podeszła do niej ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy, by zająć jej miejsce w wieczne Pustce. Objęła się ramionami, nagle taka słaba i zmęczona, nic nie znacząca, gdy  szalejąca za oknem burza przetaczała się gniewnie po szarych, uśpionych ulicach Limbo.


	2. Chapter 2

      Nie rozmawiała z Razjelem od kilku lat. Nie wiedziała, czy była nadal tak zagniewana, czy tylko zbyt uparta i dumna, by jako pierwsza wyciągnąć dłoń na zgodę. Mimo złych relacji, nadal była jego uczennicą i, ponad wszystko inne, współ konspiratorem. Dlatego też kolejną bezsenną noc spędzała w swej magicznej pracowni przed wielkim lustrem, dzięki któremu mogła monitorować ulice lub zajrzeć w głąb obcych domostw Limbo. Wiedziała, że naruszanie cudzej prywatności nie należało do chwalebnych czynów, lecz dobro wszechświata wymagało dużych i małych poświęceń.

        Matowa powierzchnia lustra nieprzerwanie blado lśniła, przynosząc odrobinę ciepłego światła do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Choć od wielu godzin używała magii szpiegując nieświadomych mieszkańców Limbo, Hija nie czuła ani wyrzutów sumienia, ani zakłopotania. Było w tym wręcz coś dziwnie uspokajającego, w poznawaniu cudzych sekretów, w posiadaniu wiedzy, która dawała przewagę - która mogła uchronić przed byciem wykorzystanym, jako pionek w walce o władzę. Limbo nie było siedliskiem intryg i zawiści, nie jak dwory potężnych Świetlistych czy Mrocznych, lecz nawet tutaj działy się zaskakujące, lecz nie mniej intrygujące rzeczy.

        Czyniła tak odkąd przeprowadziła się do tego dziwnego, obcego miejsca. Co dzień i co noc widziała ulice pełne pijanych żołdaków odpoczywających po służbie i wszetecznice, które za pieniądze oddawały się każdemu chętnemu klientowi. Śledziła oszustów i żebraków, podsłuchiwała rozmowy aniołów o ich niedoli, o nędzy, o niechęci ku Świetlistym. Jej uwadze nie umknęły nielegalne sprzedaże artefaktów magicznych ani wykopywanie ciał z grobów dla cennych organów do eksperymentów. Zaglądając do różnych domostw, widziała przepracowanych Skrzydlatych i Głębian, śniących o lepszym jutrze i demony pastwiące się nad zastraszonymi żonami i dziećmi - nie mogła ich nikomu zaskarżyć bez zdradzania czym się zajmuje, ale mogła przekląć, co też czyniła z wielką przyjemnością. Udało się jej rozwiązać kilka zagadkowych zabójstw, o które nikt nie dbał. Sama była odpowiedzialna za parę zniknięć okrutnych gwałcicieli i morderców, za którymi nikt nie będzie tęsknić. Sprawiedliwość wszak musiała istnieć na tym świecie, inaczej świat nie byłby wart całej fatygi i poświęcenia ze strony Koalicji. Jej własnego cierpienia. I cierpienia Daimona.  

        Dzisiejszej nocy pracowała bardzo ciężko. Po tylu długich godzinach czuła pulsującą magię w obolałym ciele, ale także wypełniało ją poczucie dobrze wykonanego zadania. Pomimo wielkich starań, nie znalazła nic, co by zagrażało Królestwu i sama myśl, że jej bliscy byli dzisiejszej nocy bezpieczni wprawiła ją w wyśmienity nastrój. Należał jej się zasłużony odpoczynek - lustro zamigotało, tafla zaczęła matowieć i wtedy naszła ją inna myśl. Na moment przygryzła wargę w niezdecydowaniu, po czym skupiła ostatki swych sił na osamotnionym, głębiańskim domu nad brzegiem morza. Nie powinna tego robić, a jednak od kilkudziesięciu miesięcy jej myśli zawsze wracały ku temu miejscu. A dokładniej ku jednej anielicy, która notorycznie tam pomieszkiwała, ilekroć coś zmuszało ją do opuszczenia niepozornego domku w spokojnej, anielskiej dzielnicy Limbo.

        Hija nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie dociekała prawdy, lecz dom należał do byłego komandosa Nieba, anioła, który odnalazł zaginioną Księgę Razjela i tym samym uratował Królestwo. Bez problemu rozpoznała wysokiej magii zabezpieczenia, które chroniły mieszkańców przed urokami i wszelakimi szpiegami. Przed wścibskimi magami, jak ona. Hija rozumiała potrzebę prywatności jak mało kto. Rozumiała, czemu czasem łatwiej było zamknąć się w małym, niepozornym domku, niż zmierzyć się z okrutną rzeczywistością, niż borykać się z uprzedzeniami i ciągłymi szeptami za plecami. Kaleki anioł, weteran licznych brutalnych potyczek, jedyny ocalały z masakry w lesie Teratela, cichy bohater Nieba. I ona, anielica stróż małych dzieci, która porzuciła całe swoje znane życie by zamieszkać w obcym Limbo. Co ich połączyło, co ich spajało, co ich trzymało razem, Hija nie raz pytała samą siebie. Tym bardziej, gdy widziała ich razem na ulicach Limbo, gdy robili zakupy, spotykali się z zaprzyjaźnionymi Głębianami, gdy szli ramię w ramię z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzy, tak jakby zostali stworzeni dla siebie. Hija nie raz patrzyła na nich z zazdrością, że tak odmienni Skrzydlaci potrafili być razem na przekór wszystkiemu, gdy ona i Daimon zaprzepaścili swoją szansę.

        A jednak pomimo tego pozornego szczęścia, anielica notorycznie opuszczała swój bezpieczny domek, _ swojego anioła _ ,  by na kilka godzin - jeśli nie dni,  _ tygodni _ \- zamieszkać w domu rogatej Głębianki, z daleka od świata i wszelkich jego zobowiązań. Ten jeden sekret palił wnętrze Hiji jak nic innego, doprowadzał niemal na skraj szaleństwa, intrygował, bulwersował i ciągle przyciągał, jak ćmę do ciepłego, lecz zdradliwego światła.

        Kiedy Hija pierwszy raz ujrzała niepozorną anielicę w tafli lustra, była zdziwiona obecnością pospolitego stróża w domu pełnym rozochoconych demonic. Przez moment wręcz była gotowa ruszyć z odsieczą na pomoc nieszczęsnej Skrzydlatej, która z niezrozumiałych powodów dała się zwieść urokowi otchłańskich nierządnic.Tym większym szokiem było to, co Skrzydlata wyczyniała z obecnymi tam Głębiankami. Rogatą kobietę o wielkim biuście wręcz zamieniła w zwykłą dojną krowę; nawet teraz dreszcz przebiegał wzdłuż skrzydeł Hiji ilekroć pomyślała o stodole pełnej pachnącej słomy, gdzie w bydlęcej zagrodzie naga Głębianka klęczała na czworakach, jak zwykłe zwierzę przypięte na łańcuchu i z miedzianym dzwonkiem u szyi, który rytmicznie pobrzękiwał, gdy wygłodzony kocmołuch doił jej nabrzmiałe, pełne mleka wymiona. 

        Hija nigdy nie wnikała dlaczego rogate demonice nazywano potocznie  _ krówkami,  _ jednakże ta Głębianka wydawała się uwielbiać gdy anielica traktowała ją niczym dojne bydło. A przecież demonic na usługach Skrzydlatej było znacznie więcej - to, co naprawdę wstrząsnęło Hiją, była ich uległość wobec zwykłego Ptactwa Niebieskiego. Ich oddanie, wręcz ślepe posłuszeństwo, stała gotowość  _ służyć _ , ta niezrozumiała chęć zatracenia swego jestestwa, byleby zadowolić swoją anielską panią.

        Żyła przez wieki otoczona służbą; posiadała swoje własne służki, które były na jej skinienie palca, lecz nigdy nie były nikim bliskim, nikim ważnym. Nigdy nie emanowały miłością, potrzebą służenia jak te okiełznane Głębianki. Nie powinna się dziwić, w końcu demonami zawsze kierowała chuć i chciwość, proste, najpodlejsze odruchy. Kobiety te nie pochodziły z cudownego Nieba, nie mogły rozumieć czym jest cnota i wstrzemięźliwość. Były po prostu od urodzenia zezwierzęcone, nic więc dziwnego, że tak bardzo potrzebowały, by ktoś nimi zarządzał, wprowadził ład w ich chaotyczne, nic nie znaczące życie… Nie były Świetlistymi, jak ona. A jednak całowały stopy prostej anielicy z uwielbieniem, którego Hija nigdy nie widziała na twarzy żadnej Skrzydlatej służebnicy - to wszystko wzbudzało w niej samej za wiele uczuć, rozpalało za duży ogień w jej trzewiach. Na samą myśl o tym, czuła przyjemne  grzeszne mrowienie, a niechciana wilgoć wzbierała pomiędzy nogami. To było takie  intrygujące chore; powinna zareagować, ukrócić to bezecne zjawisko, nim wyjdzie na jaw i anielica okryje hańbą dobre imię Nieba. Powinna… lecz potrafiła jedynie godzinami wpatrywać się w magiczne lustro, przygryzać bezsilnie wargę ilekroć dobiegł ją głośny, bezwstydny jęk przyjemności. Jej palec sam kierował się ku  rozbudzonemu zdradzieckiemu łonu, gdy na jej oczach anielica penetrowała intymne wnętrze demonic przeróżnymi przedmiotami -  Hija nie umiała oderwać wzroku od znikających głęboko w pochwach szklanych kul ani wibrujących, grubych imitacjach męskich przyrodzeń. Nie umiała się powstrzymać, bezwiednie zawsze myśląc o mrocznym aniele, któremu niegdyś oddała serce… lecz nigdy cnotę. Patrząc na ich związek i jak szybko ich ścieżki zostały rozdzielone, nie było czego żałować. A jednak, ilekroć widziała rozdygotane skrzydła w czystym, surowym podnieceniu, gdy nie stłumione wstydem jęki docierały do jej dziewiczych uszu, uczucia przeszywały ją na wskroś, rozbudzały w niej coś niezrozumiałego, intrygującego w swej grzesznej, zwierzęcej postaci. Nigdy dotąd nie doświadczyła takiej słabości w Niebie, ale tu? W Limbo była wolna od wpływów Świetlistych, od ich sztywnej moralności, szeptów, planów, intryg. Limbo nie tyle ją zmieniło, co zwyczajnie obnażyło jej prawdziwą naturę odmieńca. Być może dlatego obserwowała poczynania anielicy z uwagą, która szybko zmieniła się z odrazy w chorą fascynację. Uzależniła się od widoku obdartych z godności demonic, wręcz nie mogła oderwać swych myśli od jednej, niepozornej anielicy, która z łatwością zamieniła krnąbrne Głębianki w całkowicie posłuszne, dobrze ułożone, jakże szczęśliwe niewolnice.

    Jako owoc zbliżenia Świetlistego i ludzkiej kobiety, Hija była skażona grzechem od urodzenia. W Niebie mogła udawać przykładną anielicę, lecz w Limbo nie dało się oszukać swej prawdziwej natury.

    Tym bardziej cieszyła się, że Daimon nie walczył o ich miłość, że poddał się tak łatwo. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że ukochany mógłby zobaczyć jak nisko upadła, jak łatwo Limbo wydobyło na wierzch jej ludzką, gorszącą inność. Jednocześnie zaś jakaś głupia cząstka niej wbrew wszystkiemu marzyła o jeszcze jednej szansie na tak szczególną bliskość z ukochanym. Patrząc jak anielica nadziewa swoje demoniczne dziewki na fallusy, jak ich błoniaste skrzydła drgają w nieznanym jej uniesieniu, wydawała się sobie sama taka pusta, żałosna, pozbawiona ciepła miłosnego dotyku. Dziewictwo nie wydawało się być aż tak cenną cnotą w obliczu bezbrzeżnej, zimnej samotności.

    Tak bardzo tęskniła za Daimonem. Nawet teraz marzyła by znów być naiwną i głupią, ślepą na wszelkie machinacje Świetlistych, których uważała za jedyną rodzinę. Gdyby tylko mogła nadal leżeć z ukochanym na zielonych polach, otoczona kolorowymi kwiatami i pasącymi się w pobliżu jednorożcami, świat byłby znośniejszy. Oddałaby wszystko, by wrócić do dni, gdy była nadal niewinna, nie skorumpowana czarną magią Razjela. Lecz czasu nie dało się cofnąć, pozostało jej tylko żyć chwilą obecną, z konsekwencjami dokonanych wyborów. Wyborów takich jak ten, by ostatkami magicznych sił jeszcze raz spojrzeć na anielicę i jej głębiańskie dziewki. Jeszcze raz, chociażby na krótką chwilę nie być jedynym grzesznym odmieńcem.

    Kiedy obraz w lustrze w końcu zmaterializował się, ujrzała tylko czytającą anielicę, jakby zawieszoną w pustce. Tafla lustra rozmazywała się przy krawędziach, brakowało barw, odgłosów życia. Sam widok Skrzydlatej nie przyniósł Hiji żadnej ulgi. Sfrustrowana, podwoiła swój wysiłek, choć magia boleśnie pulsowała w już i tak przepracowanym ciele, lecz ból był wymierną ceną za ujrzenie znanego, przytulnego pokoju. 

    W kominku wesoło płonął ogień, ciepłym światłem rozjaśniając przytulne wnętrze. Hija wręcz chłonęła zmysłowe sensacje - zapach płonącego drewna, urok migotliwego płomienia, jakże dobrze znane jej stłumione kneblem pojękiwania doprowadzonych na skraj zmysłów głębiańskich nierządnic. Przygryzła wargę, by stłumić westchnienie, zawstydzona sama sobą we własnym, pustym mieszkaniu. Ale nawet wstyd nie mógł oderwać jej spragnionego wzroku od rzędu spętanych więzami, nagich ciał. Cienkie acz solidne liny wrzynały się w różnokolorową skórę, unieruchomiały delikatne, błoniaste skrzydła, oplatały szyję, ramiona, piersi o twardych, przekłutych sutkach, drażniły wrażliwe łona, nie pozwalały nogom zewrzeć się ponownie. Ponętne demonice zastygłe w pokłonie przed swą panią, pozbawione głosu i możliwości ruchu były całkowicie bezbronne, gdy ich najintymniejsze wnętrza rozdymały potężne magiczne fallusy. Nawet przez taflę lustra docierał do niej charakterystyczny dźwięk nieprzerwanych wibracji, a silny zapach jurnej magii wzmagał obezwładniające uczucie pulsującej rozkoszy. Mogła tylko zgadywać prawdziwy kształt i wielkość fallusów, mogła tylko wyobrażać sobie jak rozciągają wrażliwe ściany pochew, jak rozsadzały odbyty, poszerzały już i tak luźne wejścia do głębiańskich, grzesznych trzewi, tych cudownych miejsc cielesnych przyjemności… tak bardzo nieznanych jej.

 

    Palce Hiji mimowolnie zniknęły pod jej kosztowną, białą tunikę i zaczęły desperacko sunąć ku rozbudzonemu łonu, by drażnić wrażliwe wargi, badać ich mokrość, penetrować. Nogi same rozwarły się, oddech przyśpieszył, jakby próbował nadążyć za obezwładniającym, szalonym rytmem pulsujących fallusów zatopionych głęboko w głębiańskich cipach, których stłumione jęki wypełniały całe pomieszczenie, nieznośnie głośno dźwięczały w uszach Świetlistej. Wszystko zlewało się w jedno, odgłosy i zapachy, widok drżących skrzydeł, związanych ciał, posmak magii na języku, w gorejących trzewiach, palec zagłębiający się coraz głębiej, coraz szybciej, nieregularne skurcze mięśni wokół intruza i narastająca potrzeba by coś… ktoś w końcu wypełnił pustkę ciała, rozwarł, zdominował, pchnął w przepaść nie-myślenia.

 

    Hija zsunęła się ze swego miejsca, desperacko spoglądając na anielicę, szukając w Skrzydlatej postaci jakąkolwiek aprobatę, zapewnienie, że tak ma być, że to co czuje jest naturalne, że rozumie jej słabość. Hija pragnęła, by kobieta spojrzała wprost na nią, by zobaczyła smukłe palce penetrujące dziewicze wnętrze, by ją skarciła, wyśmiała, ukarała stosownie do zbrodni. 

 

    Lecz anielica jak gdyby nic czytała książkę -  _ Opowieści gwiazdy przewodniej,  _ analityczna część umysłu Hiji bezwiednie zanotowała - co jakiś czas popijając wolno herbatę. Tak jakby drżące z nadmiaru wrażeń skrępowane ciała, rząd demonic na skraju zmysłów nie były niczym szczególnym. I może wcale nie były, skoro od lat należały do niepozornej Skrzydlatej, były jej własnością w nie mniejszy sposób, niż akurat trzymany tomik opowiadań.

 

    Anielica była ponad grzesznymi pragnieniami, ponad głębiańskimi i ludzkimi słabościami. Ta obojętność czasami przerażała Hiję, lecz teraz gdy smukłe acz niezdarne palce penetrowały jej własne wnętrze, gdy nie wiedziała, co właściwie chciała osiągnąć, brak reakcji Skrzydlatej był niczym niezrozumiały impuls. Impuls odbierający oddech, zawężający zmysły do cielesnych wrażeń, odbierający rozum. A palce nie przestawały pracować, choć bolał ją już nadgarstek, traciła siły, wzrok rozmazywał się, ale nie mogła przestać, nie teraz, nie gdy była… tak… blisko… blisko… pogrążenia w ciemności.

 

    Leżała w zupełnym półmroku, wsłuchując się w swój urywany, nierówny oddech. Niebieskawa poświata lustra bez ostrzeżenia zgasła, gdy zabrakło jej sił i skupienia, by utrzymać czar. Próbowała dojść do siebie, nie myśleć o świeżej wilgoci między nogami, o pulsującym nadal łonie. Ciągle nie zaznała spełnienia, nie takiego o którym marzyła skrycie po nocach, lecz nie miała już energii, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić. 

 

    Nie śmiała odwrócić wzroku ku zagraconym półkom, gdzie w specjalnym naczyniu tkwił uwięziony inkub, którego przez nieuwagę wpuściła do własnego domu, a który wykorzystał jej słabość, jej miłość do Daimona przeciw niej samej. Wiedziała, że bies zrodzony z chuci z przyjemnością wylizałby całą żenującą mokrość wylewającą się spomiędzy intymnych warg. Długim, gibkim językiem znów wdarłby się do jej wnętrza, zanurzył głęboko w głąb trzewi, by penetrować, drażnić,  _ kusić _ . Jego pieszczotom nie byłoby końca, doprowadziłby ją na przepaść wrażeń i pchnął w objęcia całkowitego uniesienia. I nie pozwoliłby wrócić do zmysłów, póki nie zacznie błagać, by wszedł w nią swym potężnym, grubym, twardym przyrodzeniem, póki nie będzie skomleć o łaskę lub nie opadnie całkowicie z sił. I wchodziłby w nią raz za razem,  _ godzinami _ zalewał swym skradzionym nasieniem, by zapłodnić, pozostawić po sobie pamiątkę. Hija poznałaby smak prawdziwej rozkoszy, lecz na zawsze stała by się rozwarta, łatwa do penetracji, nie godna ukochanego Świetlistego. 

 

    Nie mogła na to sobie pozwolić. Była tylko trochę zagubiona, skonfudowana ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Nie upadła tak nisko, by oddać swe dziewictwo pospolitemu inkubowi. Limbo mogło być miejscem dziwnych zdarzeń, lecz nie była aż tak zdesperowana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, z jednej strony nie chcę psuć plot twistu, z drugiej wolę uprzedzić, że tematyka przeszła na mroczniejszy klimat, dlatego czytacie na swoją odpowiedzialność.

 Obecne domostwo Hiji było znacznie mniejsze niż jej dawny dom, piękna, lecz utracona na zawsze księżycowa wyspa, gdzie Gabriel i Razjel chowali ją od małego. Kilka pokoi, obszerna pracownia, jadalnia, skromna łazienka i malutka kuchnia nie mogły się równać ze złotym halem, wygodnymi komnatami, przestronnymi łaźniami, ogromną biblioteką i magicznymi laboratoriami. Lecz to domek w Limbo posiadał drzwi do magicznego ogrodu, który Hija stworzyła ze zlepków swych pomieszanych wspomnień. Prowadziły do niego niepozorne drzwi do nikąd, które tylko ona umiała otworzyć.

 

    Gdy tylko przekroczyła ich próg, jej oczom ukazała się zielona polana i bezbrzeżne niebo okolone złotymi, ciepłymi promieniami słońca. Powietrze pachniało słodką trawą, wypełniało jej płuca, wręcz napełniało nieznaną energią. Lecz nie przyszła tu dziś szukać ukojenia w idyllicznych wspomnieniach, ani by uciec na trochę przed ponurym, okrutnym światem. Dziś nie była sama, toteż śpiesznie podążyła polną ścieżką wzdłuż kolorowych, niesamowicie pięknych kwiatów. Ich piękno bladło wobec anioła wylegującego się w ciepłym, błogim świetle dnia. Miał zamknięte oczy, lekko uchylone usta, jakby nieświadomie smakował ten magiczny świat. Choć miał wilczą twarz, wyglądał tak spokojnie, jakby był poza zasięgiem trosk i bólu zdrad. Jego ciemne, potężne skrzydła odcinały się na tle zielonej, miękkiej trawy, rozłożone na całą szerokość stanowiły piękny widok.

 

    Hija z bijącym szybko sercem znalazła się u boku ukochanego i czule dotknęła jego skroni, by zaraz delikatnie sunąć palcem wzdłuż wyraźnych kości policzkowych, badać szeroką linię szczęki. Jego skóra była zimna, i w tym martwym chłodzie znajdowała ukojenie. Leżący na zielonej trawie mężczyzna nie był inkubem żerującym na jej pragnieniach, tęsknocie, a aniołem z krwi i kości. Był jej, a ona jego.

 

    Z radością pocałowała go w uchylone usta, i stąd zaczęła swą mozolną wędrówkę poprzez warstwy drogich ubrań i naznaczone bliznami ciało. Muskała krtań, obojczyk, eksploatowała obnażony tors ustami i smukłymi palcami, co rusz zerkając na przystojną twarz anioła, na jego zamknięte powieki, poszukując objawu sprzeciwu. Lecz twarz Daimona nie zdradzała  najmniejszej oznaki dyskomfortu, więc usta Hija naciskały mocnej na zimną skórę, wytrwale pracowały, by przynieść ukochanemu jak najwięcej przyjemności. Ciepłe pocałunki zmierzały coraz niżej, przez twardy, dobrze umięśniony brzuch ku oczekującemu pieszczot przyrodzeniu. Smukła palce niezgrabnie rozpinały ciężki pas i wojskowe spodnie, lecz anioł czekał cierpliwie, aż uwolni jego męskość z więzienia ubrań. 

 

    Gdy dotarła do upragnionego celu, sam widok wielkości Daimona wzburzył w niej ludzką, namiętną krew. Ująwszy gruby członek w dłonie, czule pocałowała go w główkę, delikatnie zatoczyła językiem krąg po wrażliwej skórze, nim wzięła go w szeroko otwarte usta. Od tak dawna marzyła o tej chwili, by dać przyjemność ukochanemu i by samej zaspokoić trawiące ją od lat własne pożądanie. Uczucie nieznanej nigdy pełności rozbudziło w niej dotąd stłumiony żar - iskry magii wystrzeliły z jej dłoni, przeszyły obnażone ciało Daimona, aż to zadrżało. By zadośćuczynić ukochanemu brak kontroli nad sobą, poczęła energicznie brać członek w usta, aby jak najgłębiej zanurzyć go w swym własnym, nie przyzwyczajonym gardle. Przymknęła oczy by zapanować nad nieprzyjemnym uczuciem dławienia, gdy zbyt gruby trzon wypełnił jej niedoświadczone gardło, gdy sztywny,  _ chłodny _ członek napierał na wewnętrzną stronę ciepłych ust. Zakrztusiła się własną śliną, łapczywie łapiąc powietrzę, gdy tylko Daimon wysunął się z niej. Nim cokolwiek mógł powiedzieć, przyłożyła mu do sinych warg swój palec, ucinając wszelkie niewypowiedziane słowa. Oczy anioła pozostały ukryte pod przymkniętymi powiekami, nawet gdy Hija wylała pachnący olejek i rozcierała go wraz z własną śliną na twardym przyrodzeniu. 

\- Będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi - rzekła, całując raz za razem główkę penisa, gdy jej dłoń zniknęła pod zwiewną tkaniną jej letniej, krótkiej sukienki. Mokre od oleju palce zanurzały się w naturalną wilgoć, przygotowując ją na upragnioną od dawna chwilę. Gdy poczuła się wystarczająco gotowa, uklęknęła nad Daimonem i powoli wprowadziła go do swojego dziewiczego wnętrza.

 

    Anioł był Świetlistym Starej Krwi i jako Rycerz Miecza został stworzony dużo większym i masywniejszym niż większość mężczyzn z niebiańskiej arystokracji. Dla delikatnej Hiji jego przyrodzenie było niczym twardy, potężny pal, na który wolno dobrowolnie nadziewała się. Jako pierwszy poczuła ból, gdy ścianki jej pochwy brutalnie zostały rozwarte przez intruza, który centymetr po centymetrze wypełniał jej dziewicze łono, na zawsze zmieniał ją w prawdziwą kobietę. Kiedy w końcu Daimon zniknął w niej po sam trzon, ciężko oddychała, nie wiedząc czy to z bólu czy z dziwnej, niezrozumiałej ekscytacji. Siedząc na nim okrakiem zaczęła się lekko kiwać do przodu i tyłu, by oswoić się z poczuciem całkowitej pełności. A potem zaczęła wolno wysuwać i nadziewać się z powrotem na twardy członek, w górę i w dół, szybciej i szybciej, czując jak skurcze pochwy wzmagały jej cielesne wrażenia. Magia iskrzyła z jej ciała, mieniła się kolorami, zmuszała ciało leżącego anioła do niekontrolowanych drgań. Hija nie próbowała tłumić jęków, które co ruszy uciekały z jej zaciśniętego z emocji gardła. Smukłe palce rozdarły cienką tkaninę sukienki, zaczęły ściskać i miętolić twardniejące piersi, ciągnąć za czerwone, sterczące sutki. 

Ujeżdżała Daimona niczym dzikiego ogiera, zaciskając drgające uda na jego biodrach by nie spaść, nie stracić rytmu, nie dbając o nic, poza własną przyjemnością. Czuła wielką męskości Daimona, jak zagłębiała się w jej wnętrzu, dźgała w rodzące satysfakcje miejsce, lecz twardy członek anioła nadal był sztywny, tak nienaturalnie zimny, pozbawiony pulsującego życia.

 

    Coraz brutalniej nadziewała się na odrętwiały, potężny członek, nie wiedząc kiedy łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, ani czy płakała z bólu, czy rozczarowania. Nie mogła złapać oddechu, gdy spazm szlochu ścisnął ją za gardło, a ciało ukochanego straciło swój kształt. Piękna twarz zatraciła swoją drapieżność, tors zwiotczał, skrzydła skurczały, a kolor piór z czerni poszarzał, zmatowiał. Tylko chłód skóry pozostał tak samo trupi, jak zimne, nie-umarłe ciało Daimona. 

 

    Hija ukryła twarz w drżących dłoniach, by nie oglądać obcej twarzy, lecz jej ciało nadal nie zatrzymało się, jakby wiedzione niewidzialną siłą nie mogło tego uczynić. Nie kiedy w końcu poznało uczucie pełności, choć wielkość członka skarlała, jak reszta nieboszczyka, którego zwłoki znalazła w jednym z ciemnych zaułków Limbo. Czar transmutacji prysł, tak samo jak iluzja szczęśliwego pojednania z ukochanym. 

 

    Była na skraju szaleństwa; uwięziona w Pustce miała swoją wyspę i kota i ukochanego, który pragnął jej powrotu, lecz tu, w Limbo, była sama jak palec, odcięta od wszystkich, których kochała, których nazywała rodziną. Była całkowicie zagubiona ponad wszelkie zrozumienie, spragniona towarzystwa, pełności, dotyku Daimona. I nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoją desperacją. Potrzebowała pomocy, lecz nie miała ku komu się zwrócić. Z Razjelem nie rozmawiała od lat, Gabriel wydawał się o niej całkowicie zapomnieć, nie miała zaufanych sług, ani tym bardziej przyjaciół. Starała się nie myśleć o Nehemiaszu, który przepadł bezpowrotnie w Pustce, z podstarzałą anielicą jako swą nową - jedyną - towarzyszką.

    Hija żyła w Limbo, lecz serce jej płonęło udręką niczym grzesznik w głębiańskim kotle. Była uwięziona w klatce pragnień i przygnębiających myśli, a jej ukochany rycerz nie zamierzał przybyć na ratunek. Nie mógł, skoro już wyruszył na nową wyprawę, daleko poza zasięg magii Hiji, u boku innej wysoko urodzonej,  _ czystej _ anielicy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Wizyty Daimona nie zdarzały się często - Hija nic nie mogła poradzić, że jej ukochany nie zawsze był dostępny dla niej. Nie lubiła tego uczucia, lecz mimo to jakaś część niej już dawno temu pogodziła się, że anioł przychodził i odchodził wedle własnego uznania. Wszak nie była już tą samą Hiją co kiedyś - śliczną, naiwną, małą marionetką, która tańczyła tak jak Razjel i Gabriel chcieli, gdy każde ich pociągnięcie za sznurek uważała za własną, samodzielną decyzję. Hija nadal ich kochała, w pewien sposób, ale nie zamierzała nigdy do nich wracać, do kolorowego więzienia słodkich kłamstw, wyidealizowanego wyobrażenia o Niebie. Dorosła i było to równie piękne, co straszne.

 

Miała swój dom i swoją własną pracownię magiczną, która cieszyła się powodzeniem w Limbo. Pracowała na własne utrzymanie i po paru latach zrozumiała, że nie potrzebuje ani opieki dawnych mentorów, ani tym bardziej ich złota. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła, że jest naprawdę niezależna i samowystarczalna.

 

Poza Daimonem, nie potrzebowała nikogo ani niczego.

 

I ku swemu miłemu zaskoczeniu, Daimon Frey, jej ukochany, z którym rozstała się w przykrych okolicznościach, nadal chciał z nią być. Choć nie mógł nigdy do niej wrócić na stałe. Pogodziła się z tym, ciesząc się z tego co miała.

 

Czasami pojawiał się znienacka, raptem na godzinę lub dwie. Siedzieli w kuchni, popijając gorącą czekoladę, a Hija opowiadała mu o swoim życiu, o tym jak bardzo tęskniła, jak dorosła, jak Limbo stało się jej domem. Daimon rzadko wtedy coś mówił, ale uśmiechał się ciepło ku niej i wszystko było tak właściwe, tak piękne, że nawet teraz samo wspomnienie leniwego przedpołudnia w towarzystwie ukochanego odbierało dech w piersi Hiji. Czasami jednak wiedziała, że anioł zjawi się w jej domu, że miał wolny czas by skorzystać z jej zaproszenia. Że spędzą razem nadchodzące godziny. Tylko oni, odcięci od świata, od polityki, od boskich planów. Hija żyła dla takich chwil. 

 

Ich wspólne, choć zbyt rzadkie chwilę musiały być perfekcyjne, nie chciała niczego przeoczyć ani żałować. Dlatego w domu musiał panować absolutny porządek, w kuchence czekać najlepsza potrawa, jaką potrafiła sama przygotować a ona całe wolne popołudnie spędziła szykując się na spotkanie z ukochanym. Czas minął jej na drobiazgowej kąpieli w płatkach róż, by móc przesiąknąć ich słodkim, świeżym zapachem. Długie godziny układała bujne loki i malowała twarz. Pamiętała o pięknych, różnokolorowych koralach od Daimona, które obiecała nosić specjalnie dla niego. Na koniec ubrała się w jedną ze swych najlepszych sukni. Wszystko by wyglądać jak najlepiej dla oczekiwanego z dawna kochanka. 

 

I czekała, niecierpliwie, nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu, nie mogąc zebrać myśli, ciągle rozproszona przez nadmiar emocji i wrażeń. Ozdoby ciążyły jej, lecz nie chciała się z nimi rozstawać. Daimon uwielbiał, gdy je nosiła dla niego. I nosiła.  _ Tylko dla niego. _

 

Kiedy anioł zjawił się w jej domu, słońce już dawno zaszło. Hija tak długo czekała, by znów ujrzeć jego przystojną, wilczą twarz. Przytulić się do ukochanego, który pachniał pustką kosmosu, wiatrem z dalekich krain, siłą, męskością. Jego ciepły oddech łaskotał ją w kark, nim usta delikatnie złożyły pocałunek na jej wrażliwej skórzę.

 

\- Tęskniłaś? - zapytał, a na dźwięk głębokiego, zachrypniętego głosu dreszcz przeszedł po całym jej ciele, rozbudzając przyjemny żar w podbrzuszu. W odpowiedzi pocałowała go prosto w usta, pozwoliła by zdominował ją samym językiem, by wszedł głęboko i panował w niej tak długo, jak tego pragnął.Trwali tak spleceni kilka minut; kiedy mężczyzna w końcu oderwał się od niej, łapczywie łapała oddech.

 

Uśmiechnięta, niezgrabnie powiodła go za rękę do przytulnego, acz niedużego salonu, gdzie zostawiła go, by mógł się rozgościć, a sama ruszyła do kuchni. Tu krzątała się w pośpiechu, własnoręcznie przygotowując strawę do podania. Była magiem, lecz używanie magii w takim momencie  wydawało się jej zbyt bezosobowe, a przez to niewłaściwe. Jej kulinarne zdolności nadal były mizerne, lecz Daimon nigdy nie narzekał, wręcz zachęcał ją, by nie poddawała się w swych staraniach. Nawet jeśli częściej niż rzadziej przesoliła obiad, anioł zawsze z uśmiechem zjadał to, co miał na talerzu. I może o to właśnie w tym chodziło, nie o smak, lecz ofiarowanie owocu własnej ciężkiej pracy.

 

Usłyszała szmer za plecami i wiedziała, że mężczyzna zatrzymał się na progu kuchni, jak zwykł robić. 

 

\- Na co masz ochotę, Daimonie - zapytała zalotnie, nalewając najlepszego wina do krystalicznie czystego szkła. Kątem oka spojrzała na ukochanego, który właśnie opierał się o ścianę, czujnym wzrokiem obserwując każdy jej ruch. Nie używanie magii w kuchni miało same zalety.

 

\- Na ciebie - głos anioła był głęboki i niósł w sobie nutę szczerego pożądania.  -  _ Tylko ciebie. _

 

Hija poczuła jak przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się w jej ciele. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, toteż tylko posłała aniołowi uroczy, trochę zawadiacki, trochę nieśmiały uśmiech. Miała na sobie chabrową, prostą sukienkę, której głęboki dekolt częściowo odsłaniał pełne, zbyt kształtne jak na anielicę piersi. Daimon zmierzył ją uważnie ostrym wzrokiem - Hija zadrżała widząc błysk na dnie jego oczu, jakby właśnie jakaś grzeszna myśl,  _ pragnienie _ , rozbłysnęło w nich. Z łomoczącym sercem czekała, aż ukochany stanie przed nią, a każdy jego krok ku niej wydawał się trwać wieczność. Nie odrywając od niej wzroku, wyjął trzymane szkło z jej delikatnych dłoni i odłożył na blat stołu. A potem bez pytania zanurzył swoje chłodne, męskie dłonie w głąb dekoltu, by całkowicie obnażyć jej piersi, uwolnić z chabrowych pęt sukienki.

 

Z gardła Daimona wyrwał się niski pomruk aprobaty na widok twardniejących sutków, które zimne palce ugniatały bezlitośnie między sobą. Hija przygryzła wargi, kiedy te same palce zaczęły pociągać za wrażliwe sutki, do siebie, w górę i w dół, w jakimś znanym tylko sobie teście jakości. Nie śmiała odezwać się, nawet oddychanie wydawało się być za głośne, zbyt przeszkadzające. 

 

\- Lepiej - mruknął Daimon z aprobatą. Twarz Hiji spłonęła ceglastym rumieńcem, kiedy tylko  usta ukochanego zaczęły drażnić nabrzmiałe piersi; ssały je, wielbiły językiem, bez wytchnienia naprzemian przygryzając. Odruchowo złapała się blatu kuchennego stołu, by nie stracić zachwianej równowagi, gdy skrzydła same zaczęły drgać w niekontrolowany sposób, przewracając na ziemię drogocenne szkła pełne wina.

 

Hija nie mogła oddychać.

 

Niespodziewanie Daimon odsunął się od niej. Oceniająco spoglądał na jej obnażone piersi, unoszące się w rytm urwanego, pospiesznego oddechu. Na jej zarumienioną twarz, drgające skrzydła. Na luźny, niesfornie opadający na twarz lok.

 

\- Znacznie lepiej - wilczy uśmiech wylągł na cienkie, chłodne usta mężczyzny. Hija była gotowa umrzeć za ten uśmiech.

 

Bez wahania przyjęła wyciągniętą dłoń Daimona i pozwoliła mu wyprowadzić się z ciasnej, skromnej kuchni, w przyjemny krąg światła salonu. Stała pośrodku przestronnego pokoju, boleśnie świadoma obnażonych tak jawnie piersi, jak unosiły się w rytm urywanego, pospiesznego oddechu. Nie umiała zapanować nad drżeniem rąk, nad podgrygami ślicznych lecz karłowatych skrzydeł.

 

Anioł bez słowa wolno ją okrążał, jak doświadczony drapieżnik otaczający swoją przyszłą zdobycz.  _ Była jego  _ i myśl ta sama płonęła w jej ludzkiej krwi żarem namiętności, który żaden inny mężczyzna w niej nigdy nie wzbudził. Przymknęła oczy, czując na skórzę delikatny, wręcz widmowy dotyk chłodnego palca. Daimon wodził nim po jej policzku, odsłoniętym ramieniu, wzdłuż szyi ku nabrzmiałej piersi. 

 

A potem poczuła wolne, leniwe pocałunki na nie zdobionym niczym karku, gdy mężczyzna w końcu zatrzymał się za nią. Nawet nie widząc go, wiedziała, że uśmiechał się. Serce łomotało w jej piersi jak oszalałe. Daimon stał niebywale blisko, czuła, jak twardość uwięziona w spodniach napierała wprost na jej pośladki okryte tylko delikatnym, cienkim materiałem sukni. Był tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak strasznie daleko. 

 

\- Czy nosisz dla mnie korale, tak jak obiecałaś? - mruknął wprost do jej ucha, a na dźwięk głębokiego głosu ciałem Hiji wstrząsnął przyjemny dreszcz.  _ Dla ciebie wszystko _ , chciała mu powiedzieć.  _ Zawsze, _ pragnęła zapewnić. Lecz z nagle zaschniętego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Jakby straciła mowę pod czujnym spojrzeniem bezdennych, ciemnych oczu nakrapianych zielonym płomieniem.

W odpowiedzi odwróciła się ku ukochanemu, z  trudem panując nad ciałem. Starała się nie myśleć o palących twarz wypiekach, jak zdradliwe rumieńce rozprzestrzeniały się na szyję i obnażone ramiona. Starała się zignorować narastające skurcze wewnątrz siebie, tak jakby sama obecność anioła już odbierała jej zmysły, obdzierała ze świadomości. 

 

Daimon zadał jej pytanie, a ona nie umiała mu odpowiedzieć. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że wyczytał ją z drżenia skrzydeł, stwardniałych piersi, otwartych, czerwonych ust.

 

Anioł dotknął kciukiem jej warg, które bezwiednie się rozwarły, by wpuścić go do ciepłego wnętrza ust. Stąd palec ruszył w dół, po brodzie, przez drgającą krtań, do obojczyka i niżej, między piersi. A potem silne dłonie wolno poczęły rozrywać chabrowy materiał. W ciszy pokoju, odgłos rozrywanej sukienki dźwięczał nieznośnie głośno w uszach Hiji, lecz nie śmiała protestować. Wręcz przeciwnie, tak bardzo chciała, by ukochany ją obnażył całkowicie, uwolnił od więzienia obyczajów.

 

By mogła stać przed nim naga, by mógł zobaczyć jak go pragnęła. By na nowo uczynił ją tylko swoją. 

 

Przymknęła oczy, kiedy poczuła na brzuchu męską dłoń, jakże chłodną w porównaniu do jej rozpalonego ciała. Daimon badał jej rumianą skórę, próbował wyczuć ukryte pod nią kształty. W końcu dłoń przesunęła się pewnie po bezwłosym łonie, aż dwa palce nie wtargnęły w głąb Hiji. Anielica odruchowo rozsunęła nogi, pchnęła biodra do przodu, by ułatwić dostęp ukochanemu. Czuła go, te kolejne obce ciała napierające na ścianki pochwy, rozwierające ją szerzej. Pchające coraz głębiej kolorowe korale, które cały dzień nosiła w sobie specjalnie dla niego.

 

\- Czy nadal podobają ci się? 

 

Hija znów zadrżała słysząc gardłowy pomruk ukochanego.

 

\- T-tak - jęknęła, zawstydzona przyjemnym poczuciem pełna. - Dzięk...uję.

 

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

 

\- Jednak mam wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje - zaczął powoli, jakby nadal nie zdecydowany. A potem posłał ku Hiji ostry, wilczy uśmiech, w którym od lat była zakochana; dla którego była gotowa zrobić wszystko, o co tylko poprosił. Daimon zanurzył dłoń w jedną z niezliczonych kieszeni i z tejże wyciągnął kolejny szklany paciorek. Miał piękną, niebiesko-złotą toń, tak podobną do koloru jej oczu, lecz był dużo większy niż poprzednio ofiarowane przez anioła ozdoby. Szerszy, niż samo przyrodzenie Daimona. Przełknęła ślinę.

 

Anioł przyłożył okrągły koral ku jej czerwonym ustą, a Hija odruchowo zaczęła go lizać, brać do ust, jak najbardziej ślinić. Daimon nagrodził jej entuzjastyczny wysiłek pocałunkiem w czoło, nim wyuczonym ruchem nie zanurzył nowej kuli w głąb i tak już pełnego łona. Musiała się przytrzymać silnych ramion ukochanego, gdy niebiesko-złota ozdoba wchodziła w nią coraz głębiej i głębiej. Gdy Daimon skończył, wręcz całą sobą napierała na niego z wysiłku. Nogi tak drżały pod jej własnym ciężarem, a wewnętrzne skurcze nabrały na sile. Z trudem skupiła wzrok na twarzy ukochanego.

 

\- Wypróbuj - rzekł Daimon, a w jego miękkim głosie pobrzmiewała stanowcza nuta rozkazu. Hija bez zastanowienia oderwała się od niego i ruszyła wolnym krokiem przed siebie, czując jak zagłębione wewnątrz niej kule ocierały się o siebie, rozpierały ją od środka, jak co któraś drażniła jej najwrażliwszy punkt.

 

Musiała śmiesznie wyglądać - ona, Świetlista o niebieskich, malutkich skrzydłach, stąpająca wolno, z rozkraczonymi, drżącymi nogami. Bardziej pospolita kura, aniżeli pełen gracji rajski ptak. Zwłaszcza, gdy każdemu krokowi towarzyszył wyrwany z ust jęk. Lecz nie zamierzała się zatrzymać... nie mogła się zatrzymać, póki Daimon nie przywoła ją ku sobie. 

 

Nie śmiała nawet spojrzeć ku ukochanemu, choć czuła na sobie jego zadowolony wzrok, wodzący od podrygujących piersi, ku wypełnionemu po brzegi łonu. Gdyby spojrzała, zatraciłaby się w jego bezdennych oczach, spłonęła od ukrytego tam żaru namiętności. Więc uparcie szła, ciężko oddychając i starając zapanować nad sobą, choć coraz mocniej jej mięśnie zaciskały się na penetrujących ją ozdobach, coraz trudniej przychodziło myślenie. 

 

\- Idealnie ci pasują - szczerze zaśmiał się anioł, a jego śmiech brzmiał jak najpiękniejsza muzyka. Hija w końcu szła ku niemu, ku otwartym ramionom ukochanego. Sama myśl, że dobrze się spisała, że sprawiła mu tak wielką radość, dodawała jej sił. Tak rzadko mogli być razem, tym bardziej pragnęła zadowolić ukochanego, w nadziei, że kiedyś wróci do niej po więcej.

 

Daimon pomógł jej lec na miękkiej kanapie, a gdy już leżała na plecach, jego chłodne usta i szorstkie dłonie pieściły jej spragnione dotyku piersi. A potem zaczęły schodzić coraz niżej, wzdłuż linii brzucha, ku podbrzusza, nim rozwarł jej nogi szeroko, lekko pchnął ku leżącemu ciału, by mieć jak najlepszy dostęp do jędrnych pośladków.

 

Hija jęknęła przeciągle, w oczekiwaniu na dalsze pieszczoty.

 

Minęło raptem kilka sekund, nim poczuła ciepło oddechu pomiędzy pośladkami. Daimon całował zażarcie jej nietknięte dotąd wejście, to napierał na nie palcem, masował, poluźniał mięśnie. Hija nawet nie próbowała tłumić wyrywające się z gardła odgłosy przyjemności. A kiedy język ukochanego wdarł się do jej wnętrza, kiedy poczuła jego twarz napierającą na jej intymne miejsce, rozsądek opuściły ją całkowicie.

 

Język Daimona szybko wspomogły grube, zwinne palce, które wspólną pracą mozolnie poszerzały jej wejście, nawilżały przed dużo potężniejszym intruzem. 

 

\- Czy tego chcesz? - Daimon zapytał pomiędzy jednym, a drugim liźnięciem.

 

\- Tak, tak, właśnie tego...

 

\- Czy tego pragniesz? - anioł zapytał ponownie, a coś stanowczego w jego głosie nakazywało posłuszeństwo i wieczne oddanie. Hija pragnęła oddać mu się całkowicie, na zawsze.

 

\- Daimonie… tak, tak - jęknęła przeciągle, gdy palec anioła trącił odpowiednie miejsca. - Błagam, Daimonie,  _ błagam _ ...

 

I wtedy ukochany wszedł w nią, powoli, centymetr po centymetrze, nim nie zniknął w niej na całą długość. Hija była na skraju wyczerpania, lecz Daimon napierał na nią bez wytchnienia, wchodził i wychodził, z każdym pchnięciem penetrując ją mocniej, dogłębniej, całkowicie. Ilekroć na nowo zanurzył się w niej, czuła w sobie za dużo obcych kształtów, była _zbyt_ _pełna_ , lecz palce Daimona nie pozwalały by kolorowe, zróżnicowane kule opuściły jej łono, wręcz dopychały je do środka, tam gdzie było ich miejsce.

 

Obiecała je nosić, tak, tak właśnie obiecała, tam było ich miejsce, głęboko wewnątrz niej… powinna pamiętać, lecz nie umiała zawiązać myśli. Za dużo się działo, za dużo rzeczy naraz… Czuła jak palcami wrzynała się w zimne, żylaste ciało ukochanego. Słyszała własne błagania by pozwolił jej zaznać ukojenia, by nie przestawał, by sprawił, by się zatraciła, tak jak zatracała kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. Skurcze wewnątrz stały się zbyt intensywne, zbyt częste, a ona była taka pełna, Daimona, kolorowych korali, wypalającej od środka namiętności ludzkiej kobiety.... Było ich za dużo, zbyt wiele odczuwała, była coraz bliżej słodkiego ukojenia.

 

I kiedy to w końcu nadeszło, wygięła się w łuk z krótkim okrzykiem radości. Euforia nie trwała długo, lecz całkowicie pozbawiła anielicę sił. Leżała na plecach, z trudem łapiąc oddech, oszołomiona i zdezorientowana, a Daimon nadal ją penetrował, ani na moment nie zwalniając swego morderczego rytmu. Minuty wydawały zamienić się w wieczność, a błogi uśmiech nie znikał z ust Hiji, nawet gdy ukochany posuwał jej wątłe ciało, nim w końcu doszedł z cichym jękiem.

  
  


W salonie panowała błoga cisza. Hija przysypiała wtulona w dobrze zbudowane ciało ukochanego. Nie miało znaczenia, że od kilku godzin leżeli na tej samej kanapie, gdzie Daimon posiadł ją - nasienie którym ją wypełnił nadal zalegało wewnątrz niej - ani, że wokół nich leżały rozrzucone kolorowe korale, które przez cały dzień nosiła, by sprawić mu przyjemność. Była obolała i dziwnie pusta, lecz także szczęśliwa i spokojna.

 

Daimon głaskał ją leniwie po włosach, lecz coraz częściej spoglądał na zegar w kącie pokoju. Hija wiedziała, że jego czas powoli zbliżał się do końca. Że znów musiał ruszać w drogę. Podniosła się na tyle, by móc go pocałować. Nie chciała, by odchodził bez pożegnania. 

 

Muskając ustami jego wargi, zaczęła podróż pełną pocałunków. Od zimnych, jakże słodkich ust, przez mocną szczękę, gardło, ku szerokiej piersi, umięśnionemu brzuchowi i niżej, ku nowo pobudzonej męskości.

 

\- Na pożegnanie - rzuciła ku niemu z zadziornym błyskiem w oku, a Daimon zaśmiał się głośno, gdy główka penisa zniknęła pośród czerwonych ust anielicy. Hija zawsze była chętna by poczuć w sobie ukochanego. Anioł spod zmrużonych powiek spoglądał na nią, jak zachłannie ssała nabrzmiałe przyrodzenie, jednocześnie zanurzając palce we własnym łonie. Miała w tym zbyt dużą wprawę, Daimon wiedział dlaczego - opowiedziała mu o wszystkim co zdarzyło się w Limbo, nim na powrót powrócił do jej życia. A z każdym ich spotkaniem, stawała się coraz lepsza, coraz odważniejsza. Wiedziała, czego chce, czego naprawdę potrzebowała.

 

To było życie Hiji. Dom i praca w Limbo, z daleka od tych, których uważała za rodzinę, a którzy bez wahania ją wykorzystali dla  _ większego dobra _ .  Nie potrzebowała nikogo ani niczego, nie kiedy w końcu miała kontrolę nad własnym losem. Nie potrzebowała nikogo, poza jej wymarzonym Daimon  I jeśli oddawała Daimonowi władzę nad sobą, była to tylko i wyłącznie jej własna decyzja.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczęśliwe zakończenie....?


	5. Szczęśliwe zakończenie... czy na pewno?

Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Drop zmieniła postać dzięki magicznemu zaklęciu. Przemiana stanowiła część jej pracy, nie bolała, ani nie powodowała ubocznych efektów. Na początku uczucie zamknięcie w obcym, w za dużym, męskim ciele przytłaczało ją i przerażało, lecz teraz? Teraz czuła się swobodnie jakby ciało nieznanego anioła od zawsze należało do niej.

Odkąd zaczęła pracować dla Świetlistej, bycie nim stało się normą. 

Nie dopytywała, kim był ukochany Hiji. Nie chciała tego nawet wiedzieć - każdy miał swoje sekrety i Drop potrafiła to uszanować. Ale nie zabawiała pracodawczyni dla pieniędzy.

Pióra Świetlistej mieniły się pięknymi, nasyconymi kolorami, niczym pióra najprawdziwszego rajskiego ptaka. Lecz skrzydła kobiety były zbyt małe by mogły należeć do anielicy, a co dopiero do tak dobrze wykształconej, bogatej arystokratki. Drop nigdy nie zapytała Hiji o to. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na te boleśnie maleńkie skrzydła, by wiedzieć, że Świetlista była tak naprawdę tylko mieszańcem, owocem zakazanego związku anioła z ludzką kobietą.

W oczach kobiety widziała bystrość i płonącą namiętność. Kimkolwiek był anioł, którym stawała się na życzenie Hiji, ta musiała go kochać z całego serca. Lecz związek anielicy z aniołem nigdy nie wzbudzał przychylnych spojrzeń w Niebie, a co dopiero związek Świetlistego z mieszańcem. Bo tym musiał być mężczyzna, w którego od lat się wcielała. Był zbyt dobrze zbudowany, zbyt silny, zbyt potężny by należeć do podrzędnego chóru. Ciemne pióra ogromnych, drapieżnie zarysowanych skrzydeł wyraźnie wskazywały, że służył w anielskich Zastępach i to nie jako podrzędny żołnierz. Może mężczyzna ten zginął podczas wielkiej i jakże strasznej bitwy przeciw Siewcy, a Hija nadal nie otrząsnęła się z rozpaczy? Na pewno była wystarczająco zdesperowana, by wręcz błagać ją, zwykłą anielicę, o kilka godzin ukojenia. Drop nie umiała sobie wyobrazić, co by czuła, jakby Drago albo Hazar polegli w czasie tamtej okrutnej rzezi.

Mężczyzna mógł też żyć sobie spokojnie w Szóstym Kręgu, nieświadomy uczuć mieszańca, a może wręcz odrzucił je z odrazą i teraz Hija w rozpaczy zatraciła zdrowy rozsądek. Drop w ogóle nie byłaby zdziwiona, gdyby nagłe przeniesienie się kobiety do Limbo miało związek z jej zakazanym uczuciem do Daimona Freya, kimkolwiek ten anioł był.

Drop nie oceniała swej pracodawczyni. W połowie wszak była człowiekiem, nie mogła ją zatem winić za grzeszną, słabą naturę mieszańca. Zgodziła się jej pomóc, bo zwyczajnie było jej żal kobiety. W końcu na przestrzeni lat widziała nie jedną zdesperowaną i spragnioną dotyku kreaturę. Niektórzy po prostu potrzebowali odrobinę czułości i dużo żelaznej dyscypliny.

Hija, choć była potężną Świetlistą, nie była aż tak inna niż zwykłe głębiańskie dajki. 

Drop pozwalała jej na więcej niż reszcie swoich podopiecznych tylko dlatego, że nadal płynęła w niej w jakimś stopniu anielska krew. A aniołowie powinni sobie pomagać. Jeśli Hija sama nie opamięta się w swym obsesyjnym pragnieniu, Drop zamierzała nauczyć ją samokontroli w mniej tradycyjny sposób. Miała wszak w tym wprawę, o czym Hija dobrze wiedziała. I zrobi to, choćby do końca życia miała udawać obcego anioła. 

Świetlista miała porywczą naturę na co dzień, bystry, lecz cięty język. Drop ją lubiła, ale częściej niż rzadziej arystokratyczne pochodzenie Hiji dawało o sobie znać. Jej pracodawczyni mogła posiadać ogrom tajemnej wiedzy, ale nic nie wiedziała o prawdziwym życiu aniołów, a bez magii nie potrafiła się obejść. Była zbyt przyzwyczajona do zbytku, do posłuchu u służby. Tak łatwo zapominała o podstawowej grzeczności. Czasem wręcz zachowywała się jak rozpieszczone dziecko, a nie dorosła osoba. Drop od lat powoli acz skutecznie oduczała ją krnąbrnych, irytujących nawyków. Po dzisiejszym dniu widziała wyraźny postęp i czuła jakąś wewnętrzną dumę, ilekroć Hija bez słowa zrobiła to, co Daimon (ona) sobie zażyczył. Może powinna ją nagrodzić następnym razem, jeśli będzie tak samo dobrze ułożona jak dzisiaj. Może nawet przyniesie jej jakąś miłą zabawkę, by mogła sobie ulżyć w samotne noce.

W końcu dziewczyna tak bardzo się starała, Drop musiała to przyznać.

Spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek, obserwowała jak jej męski członek znikał głęboko w ustach Świetlistej, która nieprzerwanie od kilku minut pieściła męskość ukochanego. Oddanie i determinacja Hiji były godne pochwały, lecz technika nadal pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. 

A czas nieubłaganie umykał. 

Drop musiała zapanować nad sytuacją nim ta wymknie się spod kontroli, więc złapała oburącz za błękitne włosy, a kobieta od razu rozluźniła się. Nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Daimona, pozwoliła aby silne dłonie kontrolowały każdy jej ruch. Nie opierała się, gdy ukochany bez słowa przyciskał jej twarz ku swemu podbrzuszu, centymetr po centymetrze wypełniając sobą ciepłe, wąskie usta, wchodząc głębiej, do gardła. Dłonie Hiji wrzynały się w nagie uda anioła, lecz poza tym jest postawa była nienaganna.

Po chwili Drop czuła jak jej członek ocierał się o tylnią ścianę kobiecego gardła. Hija miała już łzy w oczach, z trudem przychodziło jej oddychanie przez nos, lecz ani na moment nie przerwała kontaktu wzrokowego, nie śmiała nawet drgnąć.

Zaiste, Hija zrobiła niezwykłe postępy przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

Drop jednym silnym ruchem bioder pchnęła swój członek głębiej, póki bystry wzrok Świetlistej nie zaczął tracić na ostrości. Anielica uwielbiała jak z pięknej twarz Świetlistej znikał zadziorny, pewny siebie uśmieszek, jak wywracała oczami, jak mięśnie twarzy drgały. Czasami robiła tak uroczo śmiesznego zeza, który nijak pasował do wizerunku uczonej, potężnej czarownicy.

Dzięki magicznemu eliksirowi, potrafiła kontrolować swoje ciało i nawet żar chuci nie odbierał jej zmysłów. Ale była już zmęczona, czas uciekał, a Hija tak ciężko pracowała przez całą długą noc. Drop uznała, że należy się Świetlistej nagroda na pożegnanie. Nadal przyciskając twarz kobiety do twardego podbrzusza, pozwoliła by nasienie rozlało się głęboko wewnątrz jej gardła.

Tak jak się spodziewała, Hija zakrztusiła się, więc Drop puściła ją wolno. Ślina zmieszana z męskim nasieniem spływała jej z ust na podbródek, gdy łapczywie łapała powietrze w palące płuca. Mimo tego jej spojrzenie przepełniała nieopisana radość, bezwiednie oblizywała wargi, jakby nadal było jej za mało męskiego nasienia Drop.

Hija nagle zamrugała i spuściła nieśmiało wzrok.

\- Dziękuję - rzekła delikatnie, nadal głośno oddychając. Błagalnie spojrzała na twarz Daimona. - Wrócisz do mnie, prawda?

Drop się uśmiechnęła wilczym uśmiechem obcego anioła.

\- Oczywiście - rzekła pewnie. - Niebawem. Obiecuję.

Uśmiech Hiji emanował niepohamowaną radością. Choć nadal była ubrudzona spermą i własną śliną, jej entuzjazm był miły dla ducha.

Drop nie robiła w końcu tego dla pieniędzy. Zwyczajnie było jej żal niewyżytej kobiety, tego nieszczęsnego mieszańca otumanionego własną, niespełnioną miłością. 

No i ile potężnych Świetlistych panien tak łapczywie pożądało by Drop, zwykłe ptactwo niebieskie, dobrze je wyruchała? Ile tak strasznie pragnęło posmakować jej spermy, nosić ją w sobie? Samo to uczucie było nieziemsko lepsze niż sakwa złota, którą Hija płaciła jednorazowo za każde spotkanie. Drop nie musiała się wysilać by dobrze zarobić, ale była z natury uczciwą anielicą, więc zawsze dbała, by jej pracodawczyni była zadowolona choćby nawet z najkrótszej schadzki z ukochanym.

Limbo było dziwnym miejscem, ale Drop nie narzekała. W końcu marzenia Hiji nie były niczym więcej niż pretekstem, który Świetlista używała, by spełniać wszelkie zachcianki Drop. I jeszcze za to płaciła. Cóż, Świetliści zawsze byli dziwni, lecz wbrew pozorom posłuszeństwo nie było im zupełnie obce. Przynajmniej nie Hiji, co Drop odnotowała z niemałą dumą. Szczerze wierzyła, że niebawem ułoży ją nie gorzej niż własne głębiańskie niewolnice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Być może rola Drop (tak, to ona z rodziału 2!) zaskoczyła, ale nie martwcie się, losy Drop w Limbo także się pojawią na blogu :D


End file.
